Broken
by Caschick23
Summary: Her scars for more then physical.  Can Alcide show her he'll never hurt her and protect her when her worst nightmare comes back for her?  Mature for several reasons that will be revealed later  Alcide/OC
1. Chapter 1

Delaney Matthews punched the bag in time of the music in her ears. Sweat dripped down her face as she threw all her anger, sorrow, fear and more anger into the face on the bag.

The face of the man who scarred in many ways, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Her fist slammed into the bag one more time before she went to the bench where her towel and bottle of water rested. Pulling the ear buds out she turned off her MP3 player, wrapping the cord around the body. Sitting down, she looked in the corner where her faithful companion sat, ever watching her as she executed her 'therapy session'.

Patting her pant clothed thigh, beckoning the German Shepard.

"Come here Rock." The dog went to his mistresses side and laid his head on her thigh. He did this after every workout, he would just site by her side till she was ready to move again.

"Ya hungry boy?" She looked at the wristwatch that was on her left wrist. It read quarter to 6. "Come on buddy, I'll feed ya and then we'll go for a run." She scratch his ears, then draped her towel around her neck and grabbed her bottle.

Rocky followed as she went up the stairs that led into her kitchen from her basement/gym.

Alcide looked out his window as his neighbor Delaney or Del as she was often called exited her home with her dog for their nightly run.

It was like clock work every night, weather permitting, that they would run, then return home to which she would usually be up late working on her novels.

He was surprised when he learned his new neighbor was Del Matthews, the 'Anne Rice' of werewolf novels, as critics called her. He had read a few of her books and had to admit they were good. Worthy of their praise.

He watched as the pair ran pasted his house, her wearing loose workout pants and a tank top that showed little to no cleavage.

In the few months she lived next door he knew she kept to herself, worked out of her house, loved her dog, and rarely left the house. When she did leave, she was cautious; fingering her keys, scanning the street, checking her backseats before getting into her Subaru. Rocky, every at her side, jumped into the towel covered backseat.

She felt his eyes on his as they pasted his house, as they always did on their runs.

Alcide Herveaux. Her next door neighbor, who always greeted her and Rocky if they were outside at the same time. Always coming over to throw the tennis ball for her dog and one of the few men Rocky didn't bark furiously at. She took as a good sign but was still to scared to try and ask him over.

Every man, but her older brother Josh, her father, and Alcide, had his face. The one that haunted her dreams nearly every night, the one who carved his mark on her chest.

She was sure every one knew her story. It had been big news 10 years ago.

Man who abducted 13 to 16 year old girls, held them for several days, raped them and then killed them, but not before carving half a heart on their chests; on their right side. He had a other half on his own.

She had been his last. He had just finished his brand when the FBI stormed his hide out, wrestled the razor blade out of his hands while he screamed "She's mine! She'll always be mine!"

His voice still rang through her mind.

She slowed her steps, Rocky stood by her, panting.

"Sorry boy. I'm not up for the rest. Let's head home." He followed without delay.

Rocky had been trained by her Army Ranger big brother Josh to attack if she said to. Josh was only a few years older then her but was her best friend. He was the one who took care of her when their father worked late at the fire station. Their mother had left them when she was 13. She came back briefly after Del had been found, hoping to get a shot at the lime light, but their father had one of his cop friends escort off their front yard.

Stepping into her home, she triple locked her front door, then double check the back was triple lock as well. Rocky went out his doggy door to do his business. The flap locked automatically and when he returned, the chip in his collar unlocked it so he could enter.

She slowly went up the stair to her room to undress. Her window faced the woods that rested behind the house. Her office faced the front so she could work in either the moonlight or sun.

Rocky took his position by the bathroom door as she walked in stripping off her sweaty shirt. Her Italian heritage showed she stood in front of the mirror. Dark brown eyes blended with tanned skin, a few strands of brown hair framed her oval face. But her eyes fell on the thing she hated the most.

The half heart scar on her chest. His brand, forever on her.

Fighting back tears, she chucked off her pants and underwear and turned on the water full blast. Steam instantly fill the room. She slipped under the spray, ignoring how the water stung her body

'You've felt worse' she reminded herself as she used her 'Clean laundry' scented bar of soap to wash herself. Once the suds were gone, she grabbed the matching bottle of shampoo and lathered her hair. Her tears washed away with the suds.

Sitting down she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She cried, as she usually did.

Sensing her duress, Rocky walked into the shower and sat by her side as the water continued to pour down. He nudged her elbow with his snout, letting her know he was there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his tradition brown and black fur.

After she had cried her eyes out, she wrapped a towel around her torso while Rocky shook the water off his coat. She grabbed one the older towels she used to dry him off with out of the linen closet and vigorously toweled off his body.

She dressed her usual sweat pants and massive sweatshirt she stole from Josh and climbed into bed, to exhausted to work, her dog sleeping at the end of the queen size mattress.

Alcide waited till the light in her bedroom went out then shifted into his wolf form and kept a vigil on the woods.

When he had heard gossip on her, her Google her name and saw articles on how she was the sole survivor of the 'Heart carver rapist/murder'. He nearly punched a hole through his wall when he learned she had been led for days, rapped and had the scar he gave all his victims.

He later read that the guy had said "she was the one and he would come back for her"

So every night he checked the woods and would watch her house.

He felt like he had to protect her, like it was instinct for him. It was as natural as shifting.

No woman had had this effect on him since Debbie.

He sat patiently in the yard, till his wolf ears pick up the scream lock in the house. He quickly ran back into his own house, redressed in his jeans and ran to the house.

Ok I know this a little different then what usually write. But the idea just sort of hit me other night and thought it was interesting.

For any of you thinking Rocky is a shifter, he's not. He's just a regular protective pet and can naturally sense Alcide means her no harm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ are dreams/flashbacks.

_Delaney struggled against her bonds to get her hands free. Her cries muffled by the gag tied around her head. The fabric of the bandana bit into the corners of her mouth. She bitterly tasted the tears that fell from her eyes with every thrust he made._

'_I promise you'll enjoy this time.' He whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck, causing a sob to escape her throat._

_All of a sudden a dog barking loudly and someone shouting her name drowned out the sounds of the metal headboard hitting the wall and his groans of pleasure._

"_Del! Del! Wake up hon!" The voice sounded familiar as it pulled her from her nightmare._

She shot up and punched at the figure standing by her side. She instantly held her hand and the light by her bed switched on.

Alcide stood next to her bed, wearing only a pair of jeans, rubbing the side of his chin she had just struck.

"Alcide? What are you doing here? How'd you get in? And ouch!" She rubbed her sore knuckles

"First question, I heard Rocky barking and came to investigate. Second question, I broke a window and flipped the locks and what'd you hurt? Your hand?"

"Yeah. Must have hurt something when I took that swing at you. Feels like I just punched a werewolf." He heard her mumble and couldn't help but smirk.

"Let me see?" he asked first. Something he had read online about abduction survivors 'ask first'.

She hesitated in giving him her sore hand but she gave in and let him inspect it.

"Looks like you only bruised it. Want me to get you some ice?" he asked as she took her hand back and avoided his gaze.

"No, it's ok." She rubbed the sore knuckles then look back at him. "You broke my window?"

"I'll fix for ya in the morning, I promise, no charge." He grinned which faded when he asked what was on his mind. "Are they usually that bad?"

"Not always. It's only on Thursdays when I talk to my therapist."

"Therapist?"

"Yeah. I've been going ever since I was rescued. When I moved, I searched for the best in the area and thankfully that was a woman. Her specialty is actually..." She paused in mid-sentence.

"Rape victims." He mumbled and saw her nod. He hesitated then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was surprised when she moved closer to him and laid her head in the hollow part of his neck.

"Geeze you're so warm." She shivered and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, high metabolism. Raised my body temp. You ok now?"

"Will you stay for while?" She looked up at him with her doe eyes and he couldn't resist.

"You're sure?"

"I feel safe with you Alcide." She shrugged.

Alcide watched as she slept from the beat up arm chair by the window. Rocky had taken a position downstairs after Alcide cleaned up the broken glass. He had lied about the rock. He actually punched through the glass and had healed by the time he got to her room.

The site of her thrashing at her covers made his heart hurt. He could smell her tears even before he ran to her side.

Rocky was barking loudly, obviously trying to wake his mistress.

He couldn't help but rub the area she had punched. It stung a little, but he smiled.

He looked around her bedroom. The queen size bed was positioned similar to his. In fact, the room was a female version of his, the dark comforter was forest green with dark brown night stands at either side matching the headboard. A matching dresser rested by the door. Moving toward it, he found a hair brush with several strands tangled in it's bristles. Putting the brush down he found several black hair ties lying in a pile. What really caught his attention were the perfume bottles and body lotions he saw. 'Sweet Pea', 'Secret Crush' and 'Sexy Intrigue' were on the perfume bottles while the lotions 'Sensual' and 'Pure seduction' where what caught his eye. He open all the bottles and breathed each scent in, burning them into his memory.

He never would have figured she had scents like these, but now he wanted to breath the combination of them on her skin.

He noted some jewelry lying near the brush; a simple silver cross necklace, a medallion of St. Florian, the patron saint of Firefighters, and what looked like class ring laid near the cross necklace.

Crossing the room, he saw a shelf with photos with two men. One was about 6'2 with large shoulders, and a full beard and short dark hair. He and Del had the same dark hair brown and dark brown eyes. He figured he was her father.

Another showed her and a guy in Army fatigues about the same height as her father, who he guessed was her older brother. He also had the same dark features as his father and younger sister and judging from the way he had his arm wrapped around her, they were close. A puppy version of Rocky was in Del's arms as the family smiled at the camera.

Still looking around he noted several books and a spiral notebook with a series of pens on one of the nightstands. He glanced at some of the titles and found they by Lori Foster

_Who knew the woman who writes werewolf novels like to read erotic romance?' _he thought with a smirk.

Moving back to the chair he took one last look at her before falling asleep himself.

Delaney woke up feeling great for the first time in what seemed liked forever. She heard sounds coming from downstairs and reached for the Aluminum baseball bat she kept under her bed. She noted that Rocky was not by her side and fear ate at her heart.

She slowly crept out of her room and down the stairs. The front door was open and Rocky was lying at the foot of the stairs. He barked happily when he spotted her.

"Hey sleepy head" a male voice said behind her and when she swung the bat, a large hand caught the weapon in mid swing. "Oh Damn! Del I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that." Alcide scowled himself when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"Alcide? What are you doing here so early?" She asked as she set down the bat.

"I had to break a window to get to ya last night remember? You asked me to stay and I fell asleep in that chair in your room and I figured I'd fix your window while I was here." He explained gesturing to the plastic over the two broken squares that were by her front door.

"Did you cut yourself last night?" she immediately grabbed his right hand and inspected for any marks.

Alcide bite back a groan as her delicate fingers traced his hand and wrist.

"No I used a rock to punch out all the glass and flipped the locks."

"You did all that to get to me?"

"Well, yeah. I was worried about you Del. You're my friend." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed the stiff muscles.

"Thank you." She then surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him. He surprised himself by returning it.

She took in his appearance. He was in blue jeans and grey tank top. The temperature was already in the mid 70s. She looked at his bulging biceps and couldn't believe how they fit in the sleeves those flannel shirts she always saw him wearing.

The grey shirt made his eyes stand out more. His eyes showed concern and friendship as he towered over her.

Immediately changing the subject she asked "can I make ya breakfast? You as a thank you for fixing the window and maybe dinner for staying with me last night?"

"Both sound great." His smile made her knees wobble.

"Just let me feed Rocky and I'll start the coffee." She walked in to her kitchen and pulled the dog food from a cabinet and scooped a decent amount into a brown bowl.

She was starting to fill the coffee pot with water when she heard his voice again.

"So why Rocky?"

"I grew up watching the 'Rocky' movies with Josh. Sort of a rule growing up in Pennsylvania."

"So I'm guessing you aren't a 'chick flick' kinda person huh?" He asked as he helped get mugs off a shelf she was having trouble reaching.

"You guessed right. I really only watch certain ones, but it's mostly guy movies like 'Black Hawk Down, A-Team, Expendables' Why? Did your girlfriend make you watch those girly movies?"

She noted the way he clenched his jaw at the mention of his now ex-girlfriend. She crossed her arms in a protective manner and was cowering near Rocky.

He noted her stance and slowly moved toward her, showing Rocky he meant no harm.

"Hey. It's ok. It's just a sensitive subject with me ok?"

"I heard what she did to ya and I don't know how anyone could do that to someone like you."

"What do ya mean?"

"You're real sweet, patient, you respect that I'm little nervous around people and wait till I say something first. You just seem like a great guy." She couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her face.

He found himself enjoying the sudden color in her cheeks.

It was no lie that she wasn't attractive and now he learned she liked guy movies over girl ones. He couldn't help but ask one last question that would seal her fate as someone he knew he would want to go out with.

"So...what's your take on Football?"

"High school, college, or pro?"

"All three I guess."

"I grew up in a football town, so I love Penn State, the Steelers and State College Little Lions. (A/N: This is my hometown, State College, PA, only two and half to three hours from Joe's hometown, Pittsburgh, I am describing)

"So I need to run to the store, any requests for dinner?"

"Whatever you make will be fine."

"Can I fix you anything for breakfast?"

"Coffee's fine."

"Well, I'm gonna change then Rocky and I will get out of your hair so you can go to work."

"I'm off today so why don't I take him for ya? I mean it's better then him sitting in the hot car. I'm just about done then I can just take him over to my place till you get back." He offered.

"You're sure? Despite his size he's still a puppy." She warned then looked at her dog who looked back and she swore he smile at her.

"I think I can handle him" he smiled then looked at Rocky. "How about it boy, wanna hang out with uncle Alcide?"

Rocky let out a playful yip and scurried over to his new best friend.

Del stood in shock at what just happened.

"Either you're a like the dog whisperer or you are part wolf, cause I swear he just understood you." She joked then left the room to change.

Alcide watched her leave, admiring the view of her backside. The sweat pants fit fine, shoeing off a trim waist line. Only the sweat shirt that was grey and read 'Steelers' on it was at least two to three sizes too big hide her torso from him. He figured it was her dad or brother's.

He got a little nervous when she made the jokes about him being a werewolf. He was unintentionally showing his wolf side by talking to Rocky like he's understand him.

The sound of her coming down the stairs brought him back to reality.

"Oh he looks content." She giggled when she reentered the kitchen. He looked down and Rocky was sprawled on his back, tongue hanging out and smiling up at him as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. He didn't even try to hide the chuckle that came out him mouth.

He looked up and his mouth went dry. She had on pair of tan cargo Capri's and an olive color t-shirt that fit her perfectly, on her feet were a pair of black sandals. He had to shake his head to get his back.

"Here's my cell number just in case." she handed him a piece of paper. "I'll give you one of his bones and tennis ball too. Do you want his water dish too?" She asked bending over to retrieve the items, giving him a better look at her butt.

"Uhhh...no. I've got plenty of bowls for him to use."

"Ok, well here's my key too if I'm not back by the time you're done." Their fingers brushed as she handed him her key.

He felt a slight jolt and wanted to hold her hand but she pulled back, nervous once again.

"I'll walk ya to your car." He stated finishing his now cold coffee and sat up. He guided her to the front door with his hand on the small of her back. His hand covered the entire area up to about mid back.

After he watched her pull away, Rocky began to whimper.

"Don't worry boy, she'll be fine. Let's finish this work then we'll play for a while." He pick up his tools and replaced the glass he had cut out earlier.

Once the work was done 20 minutes later, he took the dog into the back yard and threw the ball for him. At one point he sat down and held onto the fuzzy green ball. Rocky sat on his hunches looking at him.

"I wish I could talk to ya boy. I really like your mom and would like to be more then friends, but I know she's scared. I would never hurt her." He admitted and smirked when the dog laid his head on Alcide's knee. "So I have your blessing?" he joked earning a playful yip.

At 5:30 Del was showered and the meat was cooking. She had fixed some pasta salad when she got back and rubbed garlic salt into the steaks before setting them on a low heat to cook while she got ready. Now she was debating about what to wear; pants or a skirt? Blouse or a nice t-shirt?

Finally she decided on a jean skirt she rarely wore and a sleeveless lilac button down blouse. She had had just put on light blush and lip gloss when she heard the doorbell ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Delaney nervously walked down her stairs saying a silent prayer while fingering her father's Saint Florian medallion. He had slipped it around her neck when she was released from the hospital a week after she had been saved. She had been mal- nourished, lost quite a bit of blood and of course, was sexually abused.

Once she touched the bottom of the stairs, she squared her shoulder and straightened her outfit and marched toward the front door in a way that would make Josh proud.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see a smiling Alcide wearing a pair of nice jeans, a grey button up shirt with the top two buttons undone holding a small box and Rocky sitting at his side. In her pet's powerful jaws a delicate bouquet of flowers.

"Hi" She shyingly said as she stepped aside so they two could enter.

"Hey. You look real nice. I feel under dressed." He said as he took the flowers from Rocky and held them out to her. "We were getting desert and he must have smelled these cause he wouldn't budged till I bought them." He gestured to the box while handing her the flowers.

She gingerly took them, their fingers lightly brushing. "Thank you. They smell wonderful." She took a deep breath, inhaling their sweet scent. "Dinner's just about ready, let me put these in water."

"Need any help?" Alcide offered as he followed into the kitchen.

"If you could get a vase down that would be great." She pointed to a clear vase on top of a cabinet.

"Sure. Who put some of this stuff on high shelves anyway?" He asked as he easily reached the vase and handed it to her.

"A friend. He's an Army buddy of Josh and while Josh was over seas, he came and helped my dad move me in." She explained as poured water into the vase and arranged the flowers. "His mom used looked after me when Josh and I were kids and Dad was working at the fire house. He's basically another brother."

"So any plans this weekend?" Alcide as he took another bite of his steak. "This is really good."

"Thanks. Italian grandmother taught me to cook when I as a teen. As for this weekend, I have a book signing and read the first chapter of the new book coming out this summer." She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of water.

"You not looking forward to it?"

"Not when at every get together they ask when I'm gonna write about what happened to me. My publisher even says anyone who brings it up will be escorted by security. They keep their mouths shut for a while but then it seems all at once they..." She wiped at the stray tear escaping her eyes.

Alcide reached his hand across the table and held her hand. He gave it a squeeze and started to pull away, but she tightened her grip on it.

"Would you wanna come? Maybe seeing a big guy like you by my side will scare them."

"Is there a dress code?"

"Jeans and whatever t-shirt. I usually end up wearing some shirt that says 'ARMY strong' or 'As a fire chief's daughter, I like it HOT!'"

He choked on the sip of water he had just taken and looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, dad about had a heart attack when one of my girl friends back home got that for me." She smirked and Alcide realized he really liked her smile. She had perfectly straightened teeth which made him wonder if she ever wore braces.

Del caught him staring and couldn't help but flush. "What?"

"Did you ever wear braces?"

"I had the full on nerd look all through Elementary and Middle school. Thick glasses, expander , braces, and retainer. By the time I was in high school, dad let me get contacts. I mostly just wear my glasses when working at home. Right before High school I got my braces off. Was still considered a nerd cause I carried a book with me everywhere. After I was found I pretty much was a loner. I had a few friends who stuck by me, but books became my best friends and then I started writing.

We had this one assignment to write in English class and my teacher said I should consider it as a future. She talked to my therapist and guidance councilor about what programs for college would be best. And that's how I began writing. What about you, you always wanted to a contractor?"

"Pretty much." He finished off his steak. "I studied contracting and worked construction all through college and was made partners with my dad."

"You mentioned a sister, Janice?"

"Yeah, she owns a hair salon."

"Sounds like one driven family you got there."

"Could say the same about you; Father's a fire chief, older brother's an Army Ranger. What about your mom?"

"Mom left when I was 13. She couldn't take the fact that dad put his life on the line and wanted more. She tried to weasel her way back into the family during the trial, but dad had his buddy, who is practically an uncle to Josh and me, escorted off our front lawn. Haven't seen her since." She causally took a sip of water and moved to the sink.

"Want some help?" Alcide offered, pick up his own plate and glass and carried them to the sink.

"I was gonna give the scraps to Rocky and just put them in the dishwasher."

"Okay. How about desert first? I pick up a dark chocolate brownie earlier."

"How'd you know...you read that article on me in People Magazine, didn't you?"

"Truth be told when I learned who you were I read all the articles I could find, then read a few of your books." He admitted with a sheepish look.

"Wow. Never met a guy who went to so much to try and know about me and not want something in return."

"Well, I'm...different then most guys."

"You're right." She said back causing him to panic a little.

"How am I right?" He did his best to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"You were a complete gentleman when I first moved in and knew to knell at Rocky before formally introducing yourself. Plus I feel safe with you Alcide." She hesitated then stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, laughing softly as his beard tickled.

"You wanna talk a walk? It's still light out and I know you guys usually run around this time." He asked trying to ignore the sensation of her lips against his flesh.

"Yeah, let me change real quick." She turned and ran up the stairs.

Alcide look around her living room while he waited for Del to come back. She had a old arm chair and couch he guessed was from her house back home. There seemed to no theme with the room. The couch rested in front of the large window with end tables at either end and circular coffee in front of it. He saw books instead of magazines on the table, none of them written by her. It was mostly Lori Fosters, covers with wolves and buff male chests, but what really caught his eye was she had all three of the 'Shades of Grey' trilogy he had heard so much about and telling from the binding, she had read each book more then once.

He looked at the TV, which was a good size for the room, not too big but too small. He looked at the DVD collection in the glass case, which no surprise consisted of 80s classic horror movies, comic books, a few comedies, several military related, and all Resident Evil movies. He stopped maybe three "Chick Flicks"; all with Sandra Bullock.

"She's the only reason I watch girly movies." He turned and saw she was standing in the doorway wearing a pair of blue jeans and black shirt with the Batman logo on the front.

"Telling from how you have all the batman movies, he's your favorite hero?"

"I grew up watching all the movies." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

The two walked in silence as the sun began to dip behind the trees. Rocky trotted in between the couple. Alcide's palm twitched wanted to hold her hand but he held back and before he knew it they were back on her front porch; Twilight in full bloom.

"Thanks for dinner. I had fun."

"Me too."

"What time should I come by tomorrow?"

"Well I have to be there are around 10:30 so 10ish?"

"I'll see ya then."

There was an awkward pause between them until nudged the two close so Del almost fell off the front step and into Alcide's strong.

She wrapped her arms around his waist while he wrapped his own around her shoulders.

To anyone else it was a hug between two friends, but to them it was a stepping stone to a something much more.

So sorry it took so long.

I got a few questions regarding if Del knew about werewolves and vampires and it Alcide can talk to Rocky.

She does know about vamps but not weres...yet.

Rocky and Alcide will communicate in a chapter very soon.

I am working on the next chapter as well goin to finish a chapter for 'Eric's Sister', 'I can't fight this feeling' and "Normal'.

I am hoping to have those chapters done this week and chapter 4 for this story very soon.

Thanks for all the support and reviews!


End file.
